eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mass Production
Obtain * is a Tradeskill Alternate Advancement ability that can be chosen as you advance in your skills. *It can also be obtained by wearing The Hand of the Maker (gives 10 Mass production and stacks with the AA) About is an "end line" ability in the Tradeskill Prestige tab of the Alternate Advancement (AA) "tree". If you press L to open the AA tree while in-game and click on the Tradeskill Prestige tab, it is one of the three abilities at the very bottom, on the far right side. The Examine Window for this ability is shown on the top, right. After enough points are put into this tree, the three bottom ability options will "unlock" and show in color. You can put 1-5 points in the ability, with each point allowing you to mass produce 20 items while crafting per point, with a maximum of 100 items. Put another way: for every point put into Mass Production, you can make up to 20 items at once with a multiplier of five. This elective tradeskill ability is highly useful for anyone who: *spends a great deal of time making large quantities of items for guild members, friends, or broker sales *enjoys decorating player homes, when mass producing items like building blocks to build a unique structure can streamline the building or decorating process Use :See the tradeskill window to the right, which shows the drop-down menu for Mass Production in-use. The number of resources and fuel required will also change to reflect the number of items being crafted. Once you have this ability, a new element is added to the tradeskill window. After you select the item you want to mass produce and click Create, a drop-down arrow labeled Quantity appears on the bottom left side of the tradeskill window. The items can produced as a single item or in multiples of five. In other words, a single AA point in Mass Production grants the ability to make 1, 5, 10, 15, or 20 items at once. The more points you add, the more items you can make in multiples of five. :Depending on the number of points added to the Mass Production AA ability, you can choose: *1-10 items (zero of five AA points and The Hand of the Maker equipped) *1-20 items (one of five AA points) *1-30 items (one of five AA points and The Hand of the Maker equipped) *1-40 items (two of five AA points) *1-50 items (two of five AA points and The Hand of the Maker equipped) *1-60 items (three of five AA points) *1-70 items (three of five AA points and The Hand of the Maker equipped) *1-80 items (four of five AA points) *1-90 items (four of five AA points and The Hand of the Maker equipped) *1-100 items (five of five AA points) *1-110 items (five of five AA points and The Hand of the Maker equipped) Limitations There are some items that can not be mass produced. These are typically categorized as Lore items, of which you can only ever have one of at a given time or items that are for quests. For example, you can not mass produce ten stones for a quest if it requires that many; instead, you must produce a single item at a time. Many tradeskill quests, writs and rush orders "allow" mass production but it only updates the quest only once. The % chance to use no resources only counts towards the whole craft of mass production. Means if you have 10% chance to use no raws and you craft 100 times then 10% of it are maybe a free craft. If you mass product 100items in 1 craft you have a 10% chance that the whole mass production is for free. In you want to craft many items with "special" raws it will be better to do many single crafts instead of just 1 mass production. Notes Make sure you have the 40% resource return as well, to get 40% of the raws / fuels back from the craft Category:Abilities Category:AAs Category:Tradeskilling